Ocean Spray
by ToweringCanoodle
Summary: Edward has always had a connection with the water. This connection is so powerful that he finally gives into his temptation and lives where he belongs


I had always longed for the ocean to be encompassed in it, bathed in it, and held in it like a child is held to its mother's breast. Water had always been a source of comfort for me. I don't' know what had caused this in me, but it was something that was incredibly powerful in me and something that I could not turn away from. No matter what.

One day away from the security of water causes an intense amount of pain in me. Almost as if my skin is being peeled back from the muscle beneath. It is unavoidable, the pain. All it takes is 24 hours for this pain to begin. I had often wondered why me? Is this a curse? But then I just think about the water and all this anger is dissolved.

"Are you alright Edward?" Bella asked her voice drowning in concern.

"It's the same thing. The thing that is always on my mind."

Her eyes brightened and there was a brightness that found its way into her complexion. She didn't know what I was talking about. The world did not revolve around her like she thought it did. The world revolved around water.

"Bella I don't think that I can do this anymore. I need space. I need the water and the waves. I just need time." She looked upset. But I could tell that she understood what I needed.

"Edward take your time. As long as you come back to me." I didn't answer her, that would mean that I had to confirm. And that was just something that I was not in the position to make. There were so many things that I had to learn about myself and make so many decisions which meant that I could not ensure that we would still be together.

She left not long after I said that I barely spoke. I knew that this is what I needed to do and I was going to stand by my conviction. I couldn't allow anything to change my mind. Especially not Bella.

I headed to the coast. I took nothing with me I just knew that I had to be near the water. And I knew that it had to be salt water.

There were so many things that were running through my head. Was this the best for me? Am I making a mistake?

As soon as I made it to the water I undress and swum. I kept swimming until I found a nice coral reef that was near a huge seaweed forest. This was the perfect place. There was plenty of fish and so food in the reef and the seaweed forest would ensure that I had somewhere to hide if I needed the down time.

It was truly perfect. Being a vampire meant that I had the added advantage of having not having to breathe. I could stay here as long as I wanted and nothing was going to prevent me from leaving. I started exploring the waters around me. There were schools of clown fish hiding within the anemones, there was a moray eel hiding idly in a small crevasse, there were crabs scurrying quickly around the floor. The creatures led me to believe that I had swum to near the coast of Australia.

In the crowd on animals there was one thing that truly caught my attention and I could not look away from. Nestled in between some sea grass were seahorses. But there was just one that I had to be near. It was a bright yellow seahorse that was about the length of my hand. It was in this moment that I knew that I had to be with that seahorse for the rest of my life. It was as though I had imprinted on it like one of those disgusting wolves.

I went over to it and picked it up. It looked me straight in the eye with a look of complete shock, which almost immediately changed into lust. I was so glad that I was already naked because that meant that we were able to start having sex.

And we did. For a good 2 hours. I was incredibly worried that I would tear her little body apart but she was strong and able to withstand it.

We rested within the sea grass for an extended amount of time. I knew that this is where I needed to be and this is who I needed to be with

2 weeks later

She was pregnant.

I knew I should have used protection with my little horsey but the connection was just so intense that I didn't have time before my animalistic tendencies took over.

She had inserted her eggs into me and I was preparing to give birth to them. It was going to be any day now.

Then a pain started tearing through me. I felt like my penis was about to explode. Then one tiny little mermaid body swam out of the tip of my penis.

I was a father. And I had mermaid children.

This was truly the greatest experience of my life!

They just kept coming out for a solid hour and then after the 72 baby came out they all stopped. I had given birth to all of them and I couldn't be any prouder. Horsey and I started to kiss out of exhilaration.

I knew that this was the time and place that I belonged in. My life was now complete. I had the ocean, my wife horsey and my 72 mermaid children. Life could not get better!

* * *

Thanks for reading and please review. Any sort of review would be great xx


End file.
